The Only One Straight?
by Devil Subaru Chan
Summary: [SummaryInside][KaTy][Yaoi][AU] In a school where every guy is gay, every girl is a yaoi fangirl, the teachers are weird and some perverts, a drunk principal? What's a STRAIGHT guy to do? NarutoCrossover [SasuNaru] [ON HOLD]
1. Prologue

**DSC:** hello it's me again with a new story. YAAAAAAY. Promise I'll be updating my other stories soon.

But anyway I'm going to talk a little about my new fic. Here it goes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade nor Naruto.

**Summary:** Tyson Kinomiya was sent to a boarding school in Toronto by his parents. His brother is a teacher their. In that school every guy is gay. Theirs only one guy their who doesn't know if he is or not, he's not even sure he knows what's going on. And all of the girls are Rabid Yaoi FanGirls wanting to see the guys go at it like little rabbits. But Tyson is **_STRAIGHT_** but the girls are lesbi and their are a lot of guys their after him. And the girls want to force him on dates with other guys and one red eyedin particular. Some of the teachers are perverts and/or are always late, they talk about nonesense and the principal is a drunken woman who likes to gamble. Teachers are found by the students going at it like little rabbits. So what is Tyson going to do? Is he really straight? or is it that he hasn't found his guy yet? What is wrong with that school?

**Warnings:** Yaoi (boyxboy), lime and maybe lemon in later chapters (but you will be warn if their is). Language (a bit). This is a crossover between Beyblade and Naruto. Oh yes Yuri (girlxgirl) but not a lot. Very dense, naives and innocent Naruto, Max and Tyson.

**Pairings:** first main couples: Kai/Tyson (KaTy), Sasuke/Naruto (SasuNaru) and after that: Rei/Max (ReMa), Bryan/Tala (BryTa), Neji/Shikamaru (NejShika), Shino/Kiba (ShiKi) other pairings are not known yet.

* * *

**THE ONLY ONE STRAIGHT**

**Prologue**

**# Tyson's p.o.v #**

Che. Tha's just great _I_ have to go to a _boarding school._ How great is that. Tch. My parents decided it was the best thing to do. Why you may ask? That's not any of _your _business but I'll tell you anyway. _But _don't say I didn't warn you about: curiosity killed the cat.

Okay let's start by the beginning. My parents are filthy rich or billionaire if you prefer.

My mother, Shiori Granger is a very famous scientist. Everyone from her side of the family is a scientist if not of the same thing of something else. Shiori is a medical scientist, it is said that she has found cures for a lot of deseases and so on. The Grangers are recognized for having blue hair and blue eyes. All of them, us have blue hair from different shades to the same shade of blue, it's the same for the eyes.

My father, Kenjii Kinomiya, is a very famous archeologue(sp?) and on his side of the family everyone has or is known for their martials arts. My grandfather, Konji Kinomiya is very known in Japan for being the best swordsman or the best kendo master. So every Kinomiya is or was known for any kind of martials arts. It's not something really important but every guy in the Kinomiya family has long hair attached into a ponytail.

I hate my parents because the only thing they can think of is money. The only time they talk to me is when they think I need money or when I have done something that could embarrassed the family or when my grades are to low for their liking.

Shiori and Kenjii hate each others guts. Their only together because their afraid of what people may think of them 'roll eyes'. They make my days a living hell. Their always yelling at each insults that sometimes _I_ had never heard and believe me I have heard a lot.

So the reason that I'm going to this boarding school is that my oh so loving and caring parants, can you hear the sarcasm dripping form my every word, think that I'm in a gang. Not far from the truth but I'm not. I just have friends in one of them and I help them fight when I see it's getting to dangerous. That's all.

And since my brother Hiro Satochi Kinomiya Granger is a teacher in that boarding school of the one I don't remember the name right now, they thought he could help me with my problem. I don't know if they know and I don't care but Hiro is gay. I have nothing against gay people oooooooooooh no but I just want one thing to be clear between us I'm STRAIGHT. I'm into girls, okay? So problem solved we can go on.

That's why I have to go to that school too. Oh and by the way I'm Tyson Takao Kinomiya Granger. I'm a good swordsman and I know martials arts and street fight. I'm also a little of a badass specially with the teachers I hate. And they can't do a thing beacause 1) I'm a straight A student and 2) because of my parents.

So yeah! Right now I'm on a plane to Toronto, yep you heard right Toronto, Canada. It's a little on the outside of Toronto I think. A very big school and almost everyone their is rich, millionaire and/or billionaire. But their are a few who were scholared(sp?) I think. I left and my parents didn't even came to say goodbye, so I went to the Kinomiya dojo to say goodbye to my gramps. The only one that seems to care for me. And it hurts to think that but it's the truth. And I guess I'm used to that pain.

So yeah I just got out of the plane, I grabbed my suitcases and want outside were a limo was waiting for me. The driver who's name I just learned is Jack took my suitcases away. Now I'm inside and very comfy, watching animes and having a drink. So yeah I was watching Yu Yu Hakusho, I love that anime it's my favorite. Yusuke, Hiei, Yoko and Raizen are my four favs. characters. I have the full collection. YAAAAAAAAAAY! That's the only thing my parents have done of good buy me animes and mangas.

So all to soon for my taste we arrived at that boarding school. Which I soon learned that the name was " GreenLake" come on what kind of a lame name is that. Tch. But anyway I got down from the limo and notice a lot of people outside. Oooooh yeah! I forgot that people come here one week earlier to get to know the school and not get lost. Great and I have to start tomorrow 'sigh'.

" Welcome. You must be Tyson Kinomiya, right?" said the blond woman in front of me. Okay she's weird.

" Yup" I said. No need for formalities, right?

" Okay. I'm the principle of this school and as you can see I'm very sexy" I sweatdrop and fell anime style. What the hell? Is she drunk or something. On second thought I _do _think she is. " Anyway let me show you around a bit. Your stuffs are already in your dorm which you will be sharing with three other guys. And the things your parents send you are their as well" and she walked away waiting for me to follow and I did.

So after 2 hours 35 minutes and 45 seconds, but hey who's counting? we finished the tour. Tsunade the principal showed me to my dorm. She gave me a key, my schedule, my uniforms and a book of rules. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight when I'll see a pig flying I'll read it. So yeah she left and I got in and the two most scariest pair of eyes greeted or better say glared at me. Wow how fun, ne?

So yeah I got in when a loud crash was heard on the other side of the room. I turn my head and look at a blond boy under who knows what that is. So yeah I was going to help the blondy when one of the guys spoke. Ooooooooh they speak and here I thought they only glared.

" Who the hell are you?" a two toned haired guy asked. The guy has grey blue hair on the front and black blue at the back. Weird. His eyes are ruby red or crimson. The other guy has black hair and black eyes that flash red for a short period of time.

" Tyson. Tyson Kinomiya and I was assigned to this dorm. You?" I answered/asked.

" Hn" was my only answer and he turned to do whatever it is that he is doing. The other guy didn't even bother to look at me. Grrrrrrr. How annoying. So frustration aside I went to help the blond boy.

" You okay?" I asked.

" Yeah thanks for asking. Those jerks are just to much of bastards to even bother. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. And the full red eyed guy is Kai Hiwatari and the flashy red eyed dude is Sasuke Uchiha. Their cousens, they come from Russia. Sasuke's brother's a teacher here. His name is Itachi Uchiha and his really nice to me but Sasuke doesn't like him and he doesn't want to tell me why " Naruto whined. " So yeah. I come from Japan. You?"

" I'm Tyson Kinomiya. I come from Japan too. I have a brother who's a teacher here too" I said.

" Cool" blondy was bouncing up and down. " Wanna be friends with me?" he asked.

" Sure" I answered grinning. And that's how I made my self a new friend.

* * *

**DSC:** So yeah that's all for the prologue. So did you like? Did I do good? Did I do a lot of spelling mistakes? If I did I'm soooo sooooorry. So if you liked it please review puppy dog eyes

**R/R please!**

**Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Drunk Beginning

**DSC:** I'm sorry for not updating soon. I hope you'll forgive me, please.

**Danny:** No they won't cause I'm not in this story.

**DSC:** Argh! Maybe you'll be mentioned in other chapters and you should be satisfied with HIGH SCHOOL LOVE.

**Danny:** No cause you don't update soon enough.

**DSC:** Do you think I do it on purpose? I do have exam's you know. Specially now that we're almost on vacation. My last two days of school are nothing but exam. December 22 I have a Biology exam and a Geography exam that last 3 hours each, and December 23 I have a Math exam and an English exam that also last 3 hours each. Before that, December 15 I have a written French exam that last's 3 hours. And I have other exams before those five. Like tomorrow I have a Math exam and a Biology exam, Wednesday I have a Geography exam and a French exam.

**Danny:** Wow! Okay so maybe you are a little busy. Since you suck in Math.

**DSC:** **'Glares'** Shut up and get lost or do the Disclaimer.

**Danny:** No way in hell. **'runs out of the room'**

**DSC:** **'runs after' **

**Damien: 'Looks around and closes the book' **I guess I'll do the disclaimer, then.

**Disclaimer:** Subaru-Chan those not own Naruto or Beyblade. She has tried to steal them, thought. And if she would own them it would be yaoi.

**Pairings:** Same as last time and** if you have any suggestions for a pairing feel free to tell her.**

**Warnings:** Yaoi, slight bad language, stupidity...

**Beta: Serenity** **Cathedral a.k.a. serena429 **

**DSC:** **'comes back after chasing Danny' **I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Thanks a bunch it meens a lot to be

**Reviewers: FireieGurl, horsegirl, GaaraPanda, Laurelleaves, Serenity** **Cathedral a.k.a. serena429, takuya, Kai's Girl, Tysonkaiexperiment, bluerosety**

**A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO SERENITY FOR BEING MY BETA AND HELPING ME WITH MY MISTAKES.**

NOW ON WITH THE STORY:

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Drunk Beginning**

* * *

****

_**$ Dorms $**_

Tyson woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. He didn't remember putting it the night before so against his will he opened his eyes only to close them again because the light was suddenly blinding him.

"What the hell..." he said to no one in particular.

"Get up, moron. Classes are going to start soon." Kai said in his usual bored tone.

"I still don't get why I got stuck with you. You should be sharing with Sasuke instead." Tyson mumbled while getting up.

"Hn." was the only answer he got.

"Can't you say any ..." Tyson started but he stopped himself a look off horror passing through his eyes. "You said classes were going to start soon. WHAT ABOUT MY BREAKFEST!" Tyson yelled.

"You should have woken up earlier." Kai replied smirking. "Relax, will you? Today isn't a normal day of class. First we're going to the auditorium to be lectured by that drunken woman that call's herself our principal and then we're going to class."

"Oh, okay. But what about breakfest?" Tyson asked frowning.

"Oh, just shut up, get changed and you'll eat something after." Kai said walking towards the door.

Mumbling about insentive jerks, Tyson started to put his uniform. The uniform consisted of black pants, a white shirt and a black jacket. It had been decided that Tyson was going to share the bedroom with Kai because Sasuke and Naruto were alredy sharing. Kai and Sasuke refused to exchanged rooms.

* * *

**_$ Auditorium $_**

Upon their arrival to the auditorium they saw that almost every student of their grade was there. They took seats in the only place that seemed to be free.

"Welcome to this new year of school brats. I hope you'll behave your selfs." She stopped her speach to take a sip of sake. " I think I gave you your schedules and if you lost them well ain't that bad for you so don't come bothering me about it. The gambling room is going to be openned for tomorrow. Don't forget their are only three rules 1) don't cheat 2) if I play you have to lose and if you don't you have detention for a week or more 3) their are no rules. Moving on. I don't want to see and/or hear your encounters, so try not to go at it like rabbits that goes for both the students and the teachers." She slurred, taking another sip of her sake. "Well I have no idea what to tell you so you're dismissed until I get new ideas of how to embarress and tortur you. Go to class." With that said, she left, closly followed by Shizune, her secretary.

"That was... weird." Tyson said.

"You've seen nothing. Wait until you meet our teachers." Sasuke said.

"Let's go." Kai said.

"We have...?" Naruto asked.

"Math with Kakashi." Sasuke answered. The four of them had the same schedule.

"Oh! Come on Tyson, let's get something to eat. Kakashi-sensei is always 15 to 20 minutes late." Naruto said pulling Tyson's arm insistantly.

"Oh no you won't, come on we're going to class now." Sasuke growled.

"But Sasuke-teme I'm hungry, and you didn't wake me up this morning." Naruto whined.

"What am I? Your mother? Anyhow we're already here." Sasuke said pointing to the class, a huge smirk on his face.

"You're so mean, I wanted food too." Tyson pouted.

'Damn he looks cute like that' Kai thought. 'Most resist to pounce him'.

They entered the class, where most of the students were already sitting in their places. Sakura was dozing off when she saw Sasuke enter the classroom.

"Sasuke-kun... come 'ere for a minute please. I have a list for your possible dates." She said, almost yelling. Sasuke ignored her and took a seat at the furthest place from her. She pouted a bit, but that wasn't going to stop her from finding him a suitable date.

"Still having trouble with her, I see." Kai stated.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Sasuke said almost sulking but since he is an Uchiha, he does not sulk. "Just wait until Hilary comes." Sasuke smirked. It was Kai's turn to almost sulk, but, being a Hiwatari meens no sulking, so he just glared at his cousin. Sasuke was besides Kai, behind Kai was Tyson, and besides Tyson was Naruto, who was behind Sasuke.

"Who's the cuty?" asked a voice from behind. Looking behind they saw someone who they hated with a passion (well Kai and Sasuke do) Jonathan Mcgregor mostly known as Johnny.

"None of your business." Kai replied icily.

"Yo. Glad to see you're all here." said a voice from the front of the class. Everyone stared at the grey haired man, eyes wide and jaw almost hitting the floor. Johnny took the chance to take a seat.

"Kakashi-sensei... y-you're only 5 minutes late. What happened to you. If you keep coming early I won't be able to go eat something before class. Noooooooooo." Naruto panicked, voicing his comrades thoughts except for the eating part. "Is this your New Year resolution?" he asked innocently, making everyone in the class sweatdrop and some falling anime style.

"Naruto, we're still in August. New Year resolutions are for the end of the year." Kakashi corrected. "And no, I won't always be able to be on time, so don't fear you'll be able to go eat (Naruto let out a sigh). Their are many dangers in this school that won't let me be in time. I only came to tell you that I will let this period be taught by Hiro and Itachi. Only for today. They have something to tell you, it seems, and I'll have time to go feed my dolphin. Ja!" And with that he left.

"Their are dolphins here?" Tyson asked blinking cutely. Naruto was daydreaming, Kai and Sasuke merely rolled their eyes. 'Woooow. Wait Hiro. Noooo way not my brother. It meens he'll talk about science.' Tyson thought sulking. 'Wait no, that's not right. He only said he was a science teacher to let our parents let him be a teacher. What the fuck? Then what is he?'

"Hello everyone." Said the blue haired teacher.

"And shut up" Said the black haired teacher.

"You should be more friendly, Itachi." Hiro mock scold his companion.

"Oh shut up." Itachi glared at him.

"Intimidating much?" mumbled Hiro. While the two senseis were arguing Sakura raised her hand.

Yes, Miss Haruno?" Itachi asked glaring at her for interrupting him.

Umm... yeah... well... um... K-Kakachi-sensei s-said you were g-going to... to tell u-us someth-thing impo-portant." She managed to say under her sensei's glare.

"Well yes, we came to tell you that their was going to be a special event for the Juniors this year, and we're going to explain it. And next time you're going to stammer, Miss Haruno don't talk at all. Last time I checked you weren't a shy girl. So leave the shyness for people who really feel it, like Miss Hyuuga, understood?" Itachi demand.

"Yes, sir." She forced her self not to stammer.

"Good. Like _he_ was saying, this special event will consist on fights. Yes you heard right, fights. You have the option it being martial arts, swordman ship and some others you can take both of you want." Hiro finished.

"We are going to be the teachers for this. Hiro" Itachi pointed towards Hiro, "will be teaching swords man ship and I will be teaching martial arts. If you are to come please make sure to at least have a bit of talent." Tyson raised his hand.

"Yes Mr... ?" Itachi asked.

Kinomiya. Kinomiya Tyson umm... Tyson Kinomiya to you, I guess. Will this class be shared with the both of you?" Tyson questioned.

"Yes it will." Itachi answered looking from Tyson to Hiro as if suspicious of something.

"Since you don't know us Tyson, Itachi here is the Russian teacher, and I am the Japanese teacher." Hiro informed him. Tyson glared a little bit a him, mouthing 'You lied to them and most importantly to me.' Hiro frowned a little but said nothing. "I'm also the history teacher and Itachi is a geography teacher..." Hiro was about to continue when he was interruped by the principale.

" I won... Ha I told... told 'im a was. Ji.. (hicup).. raiya 'as nothing on me." The principale was saying. She looked around and noticed all the students looking at her. "Wha'cha doing 'ere brats. Don't you know my office is off limit unless I call you." She scowled them. Shizune arrived at that precise moment.

"Tsunade-sama, you're not in your office this is Kakashi-san's classroom." Shizune told her, out of breath.

"Hmm... Really? Well then don't forget what I told you about my office. Ja." And with that, she turned around and left. The two young teachers rolled their eyes at the principle's antics. Just then Jiraiya entered mumbling something.

"Stupid woman... Cheated I tell you, cheated. Going to get back to her. Won't know what hit her. Have my money back." He was saying all that and taking some papers from the classroom, he left without looking at anyone but Naruto. They stared at each other, and he left.

"Is _everyone_ crazy in this school?" Muttered Tyson loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Hey! I resent that I might be the only one sane here." Said a black haired kid with a white puppy.

"Woof woof" the puppy barked.

"Yes, I know Akamaru."

"Jeez, you're about as sane my brother." Tyson told him.

"What?" Hiro and Kiba yelled. Everyone stared at Hiro besides Tyson and Kiba, who were glaring at each other. Hiro stared back but said nothing.

* * *

After the bell rang the teachers left but some students stayed. Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Rei, Max, Tala, Bryan, Brooklyn, Garland, Ozuma, Kai, Sasuke and Tyson to be precise.

"Okay, who's he?" Kiba was the first to ask, glaring at Tyson.

"He's Tyson Kinomiya. A new student here. We share our dorms and he's in the same room as Kai. We met yesterday after Tsunade-baba gave him the tour. I had a funny accident before he entered actually, you see Sauske hid all my ramen so of course I was looking for them but then..." Naruto was cut off when Shikamaru kicked him.

"Oww! What the hell was that for you lazy ass?" Naruto whined in pain.

"To make you shut up. You're to tiresome when you start talking to much." Shikameru said sighing deeply as if tired.

"You know you could have asked me who I was, I do have a tongue and I know how to speak." Tyson said and to prove his point he stuck his tongue out.

"You should be careful with what you do with that thing you know." Tala with a smirk. Tyson looked around and saw that almost everyone had that creepy, and semi perverted looking smirk on their faces. Except of course for Max and Naruto, who were looking just as confused as he was.

"Oh look at the time I gotta go. You know places to go, people to see. Ja" And Tyson dashed out of the room.

"Did you HAVE to scare him!" Naruto and Max nearly yelled.

* * *

**_END OF CHAPTER ONE_**

**DSC:** Their you go for the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

**Tyson:** **'eating cookies and drinking a Coca Cola' **Please Read and Review.

**Max:** **'also eating cookies and drinking a Coca Cola' **If you do you get a cookie and a Coca Cola.

**R/R PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 2: Kisses and Pervertness

**DSC:** Sorry for not updating sooner everyone. I'm really really sorry.

**Warnings:** YAOI AND SHOUNEN-AI stupidity, pevertness, kisses, fights, curses.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beybable nor Naruto but I wish I did.

**Beta:** **Serenity** **Cathedral a.k.a. serena429 **THIS IS THE UN-BETA-ED VERSION

Thanks a lot to everyone whoreviewed

**Reviewers: bluerosety, Serenity** **Cathedral a.k.a. serena429, ****FireieGurl, horsegirl, LiahWoodsKainTalalover, sincerity and faith, KuramaKarasu's Daughter, anonymous and britney565**

"Blah blah blah" a person talking.

'Blah blah blah' a person's toughts.

**"Blah blah blah" **another language.

**'Blah blah blah' **It's the translation.

**_(Blah and Blah, Blah and blah) _**Who's with who in the teams of two.

**(Blah blah blah) **Kinda like a flash back but not entirely that. More like explaining something that happened a before.

NOW ON WITH THE STORY:

* * *

**The Only One Straight?**

* * *

****

_**$ Last Time $**_

_"You know you could have asked me who I was, I do have a tongue and I know how to speak." Tyson said and to prove his point he stuck his tongue out._

_"You should be careful with what you do with that thing you know." Tala with a smirk. Tyson looked around and saw that almost everyone had that creepy, and semi perverted looking smirk on their faces. Except of course for Max and Naruto, who were looking just as confused as he was._

_"Oh look at the time I gotta go. You know places to go, people to see. Ja" And Tyson dashed out of the room._

_"Did you HAVE to scare him!" Naruto and Max nearly yelled._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kisses and Pervertness**

* * *

****

**$ Now/ Dinner Time $**

" Damn, I hate this school. It's damn to big." Tyson cursed. He got lost after he ran away from his scary looking comrades.

" Having problems?" Asked a voice behind. Tyson turned and saw Kai leaning against a hallway wall.

" No." He said stubbornly.

" Okay than I suppose you don't need my help. You're not getting lunch and you'll have to find your own way to class." He said, a smug smirk on his face turning around to walk away .

" Nooooooo! Don't leave me. I'll starve to death and I'll never find my way back and you'll find my bones in a corner off this school. And it'll be all your fault." Tyson wailed. " You won't leave me will you?" He asked with big teary eyes and a hopeful look.

" Of course not. You're just to cute to let to let anyone else find you." Kai stated simply. He took him by the waist (Tyson flushing lightly) and walked him to the cafeteria. But on the way there Kai let his hand wandered to forbidden places and so the temptation to big, grabbed Tyson's ass and squeezed it.

" Eek. Did you just grab my ass?" Asked Tyson, blushing furiously.

" Yes." He simply said.

" Why?"

" Because I felt like seing you blush."

" Jerk. Pervert. Don't come near me...-" He started to rant about perverted bastards who had no respect for others privacy. Kai getting tired of hearing him, did something unexpected,... Well to Tyson anyway. He turned around to face him and kissed him. It was only their lips touching softly. Tyson's eyes widden and his mind was screaming him pouch Kai away but he couldn't. He was feeling something weird. Finally, Kai pulled away.

" Let's go." He said.

" Why'd you kiss me?"

" Because I wanted to and to shut you up."

" WHAT?"

" Keep your voice down. And by the way we're here."

He ignored him. " I don't know and I don't really care if you're gay but I'm damn STRAIGHT. Got it?"

" Mmm hun. If you were straight you wouldn't have let me kiss you."

" Wha'...- no you took me by surprise that's all." He said, nodding to his own statement. Kai only grunted in response. They arrived to some doors, oppened them and they entered. The cafeteria was very crowded but when they saw Kai and his famous ' Death Glare' everyone cleared a path for them.

" Hey guys! About time you arrive." Naruto said greeting them.

" So pretty boy is still with you? Proper introductions would be needed, no?" Kiba said.

" Hn." Both Kai and Sasuke said... eer... well grunted.

" Jeez social much. Well Tyson this is Nara Shikamaru (a very lazy guy by the way), Inuzuka Kiba (the dog freak), " Hey", Mizuhara Max (a very nice guy), Kon Rei (the civilized one, whatever that means)), Ivanov Tala (no comments, I don't want to die), Kuznetsou Bryan (hard family name to remember), Hyuuga Neji (he acts like an asshole but he's nice, kinda), Aburame Shinohe (he doesn't talk much or not at all but he loves bugs),..." And so on. Everyone was introduce. After that they want to buy food and Naruto came back happily with 5 bols of ramen.

_**(Actually it was a funny story of how ramen was put into the menu. One day Naruto was complaining that their was no good cafeteria food and that he wanted ramen (he was a freshman at the time). Anyway, Sasuke hating to see his little fox sad decided to have a 'civilized conversation' with the cook. So after many threats and a few punches the cook agreed to put ramen in the menu. And let's just say that the cook agrees with anything Saukes say's after that day.) **_

" So... Tyson do you have any girlfriend or maybe a _boyfriend_ ?" Tala asked with a mischievious glint in his eyes. Tyson who was happily eating his own ramen ...- which were also 5 five bols may I add...- choked on it. He flushed when he remembered the kiss Kai gave him.

" Wha'... nope. Not at all." He said and that's when it clicked in. ' SHIT KAI STOLE MY FIRST KISS. Darn my first kiss was with a guy and worst of all I enjoyed it. No what the hell am I thinking, I didn't enjoy it at all.' Poor Ty is in denial.

" Umm, hellooo. Tyson?" Max was waving a hand in front of Tyson's face.

" Huh? Oh, no I don't have a girlfriend. What about you guy?" He asked.

" Yeah I do. I'm with Rei." Max said, looking lovingly towards Rei who in turned and returned the look. " Neji is with Shikamaru, Kiba with Shino, Sasuke with Naru...-"

" Hey! I'm not with Sasuke-teme. His a bastard, jerk, jackass who stole my ramen, hid it and he probably ate it all. And also he...-" But he was cut off by soft lips upon his. Sauke was kissing him..., again. At first it was just lips against lips but it became more passionate, Sasuke bite softly on Naruto's lower lip begging for entrance, which after a moment of hesitation was granted to him. Sasuke more than happy , slipped his tongue inside of Naruto's mouth and started to explore everything he could. He started to suck lightly on Naruto's tongue, who moaned in return. They pulled apart when they couldn't hold their breath's anymore. Sasuke had a smug smirk while Naruto was blushing madly.

" And that is why I say the're a couple." Max said while the others chuckled at Naruto's daze state.

" WE ARE NOT" He yelled after getting out of his trance.

" Right then why did you let one of the Ice Prince kiss you?" Kiba asked smugly. Naruto did a 'humph' noise, turned his back on the others and pouted cutely.

Sasuke gave a quick kiss on the pouting lips and resume to finish his drink. Naruto muttered a " Perverted bastard" but did nor said anything else.

" Anyway... Brooklyn is with our teacher Hiro, Garland is with Mystel and...- hey where are they, anyway." Max asked.

" Tch. How troublesome." Shikamaru said lazily.

" Umm... Not that I have anything against it but... is everyone gay?" Tyson questionned.

" Yup. In this school all of the guys are gay. Well I haven't seen a straight couple, anyway. The only one I guess would be Jiraiya who is bi. The girls as far as I know are lesbi." Kiba answered with a thoughtful look. " Oh yeah! Let's not forget our Resident Uke: NARUTO. He's uncertain if his gay or not, but anyway Sasuke always has his wicked ways with him." He finished.

" Resident Uke?" Tyson looked at them with a confused look.

" Well yeah. Everything about him screams uke. He's innocent, dense, cute, sweet, naive and blah blah blah... You know the usual." ' Much like you' was in everyones mind...- except for Max and Naruto that is.

" Who's the 'Resident Uke'?" Naruto asked half listinning, to busy drinking the chocolate milk Sasuke bought him.

" You." They all said.

" Oh!" He simply said and he continued to drink. Sasuke mentally did a count down ' 3...2...1'.

" SAY WHAT? I AM NOT A UKE" He screamed as loud as he could which was very loud, almost leaving them all deaf. " Heeeu... What's a uke?" He asked smiling sheepishly. Everyone sweatdrop and fell anime style.

Sasuke coughed and regained his composture," It's the guy on the bottom."

" On the bottom? Huh? I don't get it." This time it was Max who spoke.

" The 'girl' in a gay couple." Shino answered.

" Oh!" Both Naruto and Max said.

" Wait a sec...- ARE YOU GUYS SAYING THAT **_I'M_** A **_GIRL_**?"

" Yup." They answered as one.

" I am not." And they continue to argue/talk/introduce until the bell rang.

* * *

**$ Ten minutes before the P.-E. class $**

"-... move your asses brats. Snake coming through." Said a snake-like man, named Orochimaru, he had a big snake around his neck.

" Come on." Kai said, pulling Tyson gently towards the changing rooms. They started to change and Tyson, Max and Naruto were feeling uncomfortable because they felt as if they were being watched but when they turned around no one was staring (Rei didn't want his boyfriend to tinhk he was a pervert). So the boys stripped till they only had their boxers on, never knowing of the 3 pairs of eyes watching their every move. After they finished changing they went into the gym.

" Welcome young ones." Gai, the gym teacher, said. He had the tickest eyebrows he had ever seen and the a super-hero kinda pose showing his waaaay to shiny teeth. Tyson couldn't help but stare and he felt his eye starting to twich.

" GAI-SENSEI." The enthusiastic voice of Lee yelled (who was like a clone of the teacher).

" LEE-KUN." Gai yelled with equal enthusiasm. They both started to run towards each other and they hugged with tears in their eyes. Everyone just rolled their eyes and didn't pay attention.

" Does this happen often?" Tyson asked.

" Yeah! Lee is like Gai-sensei little clone." Chouji answered while eating his chips.

" Yo." Everyone stared at the scarecrow.

" Kakashi-sensei, aren't you suppose to have a class to teach?" Naruto asked in an accusing tone.

Kakashi only shrug, " I ditched." In the background they all sweatdrop. " Oh! don't give me does looks, I only came to see you guys get your ass kicked." Naruto mumbled a " I'm gonna tell Iruka-sensei you ditched." No one notice the poor sensei starting to sweat at those words.

" Ah! Kakashi you came to see?" Itachi , who had just entered the gym unnoticed and followed by his colleague Hiro, asked. Kakashi only nod and pulled out his famous for some and infamous for others, 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

" SILENCE." The older Uchiha yelled, which was a bit useless considering that when he entered almost everyone shut up. " You remember the talk we had this morning, corredt?" He received nods from most of the students. " Very well, we are going to start right now. For this first time the ones who want to learn or try out or have skills in swordsmanship are going to start. So does persons step in the front." Half of the students in the front including Tyson, Max, Naruto, Kiba, Rei, Kai, Sasuke and many more.

" Ummm..! Good! A lot of people." Hiro mumbled to himself. " Well I'll be your teacher. We're going to start with a kendo stick. I'll choose somebody among you to see how good that person is. While I do that, you guys watch my movements after that you guys are going to put yourself in teams of two and start the fight. I'll walk around telling you how to hold the wooden sword and give advices. Is that clear?"

" Yes Hiro-sensei." Most of them said.

" Very well then I choose my little brother Tyson as my partner. You should do a great opponent, ne?" That made everyone in the gym whisper when they heard 'my little brother Tyson' but neither of the brothers were listenning.

Tyson and Hiro positioned themself. Neither of them moved, they didn't want to be the first one to make a move because it could cost them the match. The two brothers new each others technique, being taught by the same teacher who was their gramps, and it made it all the more hard.

Hiro took a step forward, Takao watching his every move, Hitoshi began to run towards his opponent and swung his stick towards targeting Tyson's right shoulder. All odds were in favour of Hiro but at the last moment Tyson moved left avoiding the impact.

To the audience it all happened to fast, one minute they were staring at each other, the next they practically disappear. The sounds of two wooden swords crashing against one another was the only thing that could be heard. The moves of the two blue-haired boys were perfect, they were graceful and they had skill.

Tyson saw an apening in Hiro's defense and he hit him on his left side near the ribs. The blow was hard, but the didn't stop Hiro from delivering his last hit and it was to Tyson's left leg. (a/n: It went on for about 20 minutes.)

_' Pant' _"Okay... _'pant'_ That's all for _'pant' _that fight. Make your _'pant' _teams and I'll go around giving you tips. _'pant' _Don't forget to take a wooden sword." Hiro said breathing hard.

"Woah! Tyson where did you learn to fight like that? With Hiro-sensei?" Max asked very impress.

" Oh no, my gramps runs a dojo. I started to practice since I was 4. Hiro and I used to practice together but he went of to some boarding school so I didn't see him much after that." He said.

" Why didn't you tell us Hiro was your brother?" Kiba asked curiously.

Tyson merely shrug and said innocently " You never asked." They all face faulted and started to pick a partner.

**_( Rei with Max. Kai with Sasuke. Tyson with Naruto. Kaiba with Shino. Sakura with Ino. Ten Ten with Neji. Gaara with Kankuro. Temari with Hinata. Salima with Mariam. Hilary with Mariah. Garland with Mystel. Ming Ming with Daichi, _(against his will but hey she threating him). _Tala with Bryan. Michael with Lee. Brooklyn with Rick. Johnny with Robert and many more...)_** Shikamaru was to lazy to do anything that's why Neji ended with Ten Ten, and Chouji was to busy eating his chips to do something.

The other half of the students who didn't want kendo lessons changed their minds. Since they could do both, the chose both.

Everything went rather well. Hiro giving them tips on how to hold better a kendo stick. Tyson and Naruto were so good that their Sensei asked them to help the others. While helping Kai and Sasuke the poor boys got molested and the students closest to them could hear their colorful curses. They even learned new ones (who would have guessed that such innocent looking boys new so many curses?).

Gai was in tears when looking at Lee, and whispered: " They grow up so fast." Kakashi rolled his eyes and continued to read his perverted book.

$ 40 minutes later $

Itachi glared at them and they stopped talking, " Go shower and get lost." And that's what they did. They were far to tired to try and peep at their crushes.

* * *

**$ After the shower/ In the French class $**

**" Bonjour tout le monde!" **Anko, the French teacher greeted. **'Hello everyone!'**

**" Bonjour!" **Chorus the students. **'Hello!'**

**" Ça va?" 'How are you?"**

**" Bien et vous?" **The polite students asked. '**Fine and you?'**

" Okay class I'll be talking all period in French. If you don't understand hust tell me." (a/n: I'll continue everything in English. To lazy to write in French and then in English. I go to a French school for those who didn't know so that's why my English sucks XD.)

" For this first class, I'm going to put you in teams of two. I'm going to pass you a questionnaire for you to ask the questions to your partner. It's going to help you get to know your partner and to practice your French. Are their any questions?" They said no so she gave them the sheets. _You can guess the teams, right?_

" So, Tyson you start or I do?" Asked Kai.

" Uumm, why not one question you and one question me?" Kai nod. " 'kay, do you have any brothers and or sisters?"

" No. Do you? Any besides Hiro?"

" No. What are your hobbies?"

" From now on my hobbie is to get in your pants." Kai with a devilish/perverted smirk.

Tyson smacked him on the head, hard. " Pervert." He was redder then a tomato now. " I told you I'm straight. But I have nothing against gays. My bro' is one."

" Whatever. What are yours?"

" Cooking, eating, sleeping and I have my kendo training too. But what are your real hobbies?" He said forgetting about their previous conversation. He wasn't blushing any more.

" Martial arts training with Sasuke and I started kendo training two years ago."

And they continued two ask each other questions but they finished the ones in the sheet so Kai asked some of his own.

" Tyson, with who did you have your first kiss?"

Tyson's blush returned full force. ' I seem to be blushing a lot lately." He thought. " Eer.. yeah about that, can I not answer?"

" No. Now answer. With who?"

" Euuh... well with... y..-you." To say Kai was happy was an understatement... he was estatic, but Kai being Kai, he kept hs face devoided of any emotion and smirk instead.

" Really now? Interresting."

" Jerk."

" Are you a virgin?" Now Tyson's blush was ten times worst then before, is that was even possible. His face, neck and ears were red. And Kai thought it was extremely cute. " Well are you?" He wasn't known for his patience.

He didn't thought he would be able to speak so he nodded.

" Very good. I was the first to kiss you and I'll be the first to fuck you."

" You really are an idiot, jerk and pervert. Don't you think of anything else, you horny bastard."

" No." Was the simple reply.

" And stop making me blush. It's so damn annoying. I don't think I've ever blushed as much as I did today." He pouted.

" But I think it's cute."

And the class ended like that.

* * *

**$ 10:17 pm in the dorms $**

Yawn. " I'm going to bed now. G'night." Naruto said, yawning once again.

" Night" They said.

" I'm also going to bed. 'night." One by one they all went to sleep..., well two of them had that in mind. _Can you guess who?_

$ With Sasuke and Naruto $

" You asleep Dobe-chan?"

" Don't call me that Teme." Mumbled a very sleepy and tired Naruto from under the covers. " Wha'cha doing?... Teme?" Naruto was only wearing his underwear to sleep, like always.

Sasuke was taking his clothes off, leaving only his boxers on. _(What did you thought? That he was naked? _) He pushed Naruto to have space for the both of them to share the bed.

" Eep... What the hell do you think your doing?" The blond whispered.

" Getting comfortable." The raven haired teen whispered back.

" Then go get comfortable in your own bed."

" My bed is cold and yours is warm."

" Stupid Teme." He said before he cuddle Sasuke to get more comfortable . Sasuke chuckled softly receiving a weird look from _his_ little fox. Yep! the Uchiha's were very possessive much like the Hiwatari's.

" I thought you didn't want me here." He said teasingly.

" I don't but I know you aren't going to leave and plus you're warm, comfy-... STOP TOUCHING MY ASS DAMN IT...- and there's not a lot of space." He pouted.

" Come on, give me a goodnight kiss."

" No, 'cause you're a pervert." But gave him a kiss anyway. A very innocent kiss that Sasuke turned it into a very passionate one.

Cuddling each other they fell asleep. Sasuke holding Naruto possessively and never taking his hand off of his fox's butt.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**DSC:** Well I hope you enjoyed it. I think it was my longer chapter yet. So was it good? bad? boring? stupid? pointless?

I also wanted to ask you readers a question. Who do you want me to put Tala with. Bryan? or Kenny? I got a reviewer who requested to put him with Kenny but I'm going to leave it to you guys. So the one who gets the most vote wins. **Bryan/Tala **or** Tala/Kenny.**

**If you have any suggestions for pairings please tell me. Or if you have any ideas for the story.**

**Current pairings:**

**Main:** **Kai/Tyson **and **Sasuke/Naruto**

**Others:** Hiro/Brooklyn - **Rei/Max **- Ino/Sakura - Robert/Johnny - Enrique/Oliver - Neji/Shikamaru - **Shino/Kiba **- **Kakashi/Iruka **- Garland/Mystel - Michael/Lee - Mariam/Salima - Hilary/Mariah - Kevin/Daichi - Spencer/Ian - Kurenai/Anko - Ten Ten/Hinata - Ozuma/Joseph **( The ones in bold letters I will NOT change)** I'm not even sure if the'll all appear in the fic but those in bold are.

Any ideas for Gaara, Itachi ? Do I put Jiraiya and Tsunade together? Do I put Itachi/Kisame? Chouji/Lee?

Please Tell Me

**Please Review!**


End file.
